To Where You Are
by crestfallen teen
Summary: All it takes is a mistakenly handed love letter for a love story to begin with. A SasuXSaku fic... Complete summary inside!
1. Right Mistakes

**"To Where You Are"** by _crestfallen teen

* * *

_

**Please don't skip this part!**

Complete Summary: Holding on to promises is risky. You may not know it but in the end it might just leave you regretting alone. But for a hopeless optimistic like her, the only things to regret are risks untaken. She held on. He didn't. He didn't know he had to. For an unknown reason, he couldn't remember his past but could a mistakenly handed love letter solve the problem? In life, everything's uncertain but for certain, the only way to serendipity is taking the winding road.

...I present to you my first fic that I worked on with sweat and blood (Oows?!)! I just thought of making an atypical Naruto story because I was so sick of reading alike stories again and again. Then, I came up with a non-ninja story fic. Pardon me for I made some OCs because I believe it's necessary. Besides, there are no characters in Naruto suited for these roles. Is that alright? But anyway, even if this is my first submitted fic, I have been doing stories long before I discovered this website, so don't worry. This is not an experimental work, it is well-planned. I just want to share the product of my imagination to make other people happy. I dream of becoming a writer that can inspire, brighten up or even move my readers. If you have suggestions, I welcome those. Thank you!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **Right Mistakes

* * *

**She was almost at the verge of giving up. 

Promises

Are they always meant to be broken?

For the past nine years she held on to an uncertain promise.

To an unyielding promise, to be exact

Those fleeting years had faded away and had swept her now to a fateful place where their promise was meant to be fulfilled….

She was almost at the verge of giving up.

But then, their gazes met.

Onyx against emerald orbs

And she was sure she had found the person she was looking for.

xOxOxOxOx

It was in the quiet of the morning and a bubblegum-haired freshman was busy on her chair. She held a pink stationary underneath her hand with a new black pen she had bought that early morning. She sat with incongruity at her not-so-new armchair for during her middle school she used to write on a broad mahogany desk. Right. She was utterly new to Utsukushima High, completely new to its strict regulations and to the people around. But at least the admission test she feared, which had successfully caused her hemorrhage, was over and hopefully she was now at the school she had dreamt of.

"Sakura-chan!" Her best friend broke the silence in the tedious room with his blissful greeting.

She didn't have so much difficulty in finding a friend, though. For less than a month, she knew she had found her best friend in Naruto. And for the few months that kami had given them they were so much closer, perhaps because Naruto was a transparent-type person.

"Morning, Naruto." She said without drawing back from the engrossing letter she had started awhile ago.

"So what's making Sakura-chan busy?" He dumped his bag on his chair and his question was virtually ignored.

With so much nosiness, the golden-head pulled an armchair out of the row adjacent to her own and slumped himself on it. There were few people that early morning that he could even play and mess with the chairs without annoying anyone. Altering his attention from the thought of it, he eyed her half-filled letter and was perplexed with the so much effort Sakura was giving on the penmanship. So it must be for someone _really_ important.

"Naruto,"

"What?" He was snapped out of the thought as he shifted his gaze to her.

"I have found him." Her lips crested to a little smile.

"You found who?" A brow cocked.

"My childhood friend that I was looking for… I knew it; he would not break his promise too!" With traces of excitement on her words, she finally turned to Naruto.

"True??"

"So you have to help me now." She neatly folded the piece of paper and inserted it on an envelope.

"What help?"

"This letter is actually for him. Do you mind putting it in his shoe locker? Then I'll treat you ramen I promise." She swung the letter on her hand and subsequently he got it after giving his convinced nod.

"So what's his name?"

"Uhmm…"

"You don't know?" He scratched the back of his spiky hair with a little frustration.

xOxOxOxOx

Most students have abandoned the campus for the cafeteria after the bell had rung. But to a student like Naruto with a different business, he headed to the lockers' area right beside the hallway to drop the letter to a locker labeled with the name _Urashima__ Yuki, _owned by no other than the school's sole notorious student. He really didn't want to touch things owned by such, over his dead body, but he had to shun that thinking away for Sakura and for ramen's sake. He almost didn't want to believe her but according to her description, there was indeed no doubt about it. His glaring onyx orbs had confirmed it was truly him.

He turned to his back to make sure there was no one looking and then he quickly placed the letter without checking on what he was doing. The coming noises made him fear for his life to the thought of getting reported to Yuki and be beaten black and blue. It was not that he was scared, though. If only it's not for Sakura, his best friend, he could have kicked the person's ass for no reason.

But did he really deliver the letter to his locker?

In the first place, he was a clumsy idiot.

Nothing great to expect about…

xOxOxOxOx

He stared at the pair of two sea green eyes

Everything's incrementally fading till it was too blurred to perceive.

Was he feeling pain?

Indeed, he felt like his innards were on fire.

Sweat… big beads of sweat

He felt suppressed.

He could not move, not even a little.

Pain…

It was a lullaby that casted him to a deep, deep oblivion.

He opened his eyes and stretched his painful back after taking a deep breath to somehow alleviate the exhaustion that he, for a lot of time, had suffered every time the dream plagued him. Dreams were sure strange, weren't they? And they have this peculiar way of unlocking ones enigma.

Sweat… big beads of sweat

He brushed his fingers across the wet strands of hair that curtained his façade that was wet as well. He held his pain-laden head as he moved it lightly to his side to the digital clock that read _12 am_. For another instance, he woke up at the same time in the late night.

Since the day they moved to the metropolis, it had been like this. In fact, that was nine years ago. But what had happened beyond those years was something he could not get to recall. For an unknown reason, he had forgotten. His mother used to tell him they once settled at Fukuoka but left for business purposes, they had to be in the city for convenience. His family owned a marketing that distributed gadgets and other technology products and obviously those will sell more in Tokyo rather than Fukuoka's mountainous places.

Memories

Memories

More than a photo album could, the heart holds memories the best.

For rather than to last, they dwell in the most unfathomable depths in our heart.

Forever

And for certain.

xOxOxOxOx

_I don't know his name_

_But one look and I know._

_You're the person I've been looking for._

In two days, the quarterly break would begin and Sakura had no more time left to tell Yuki right away so she decided just to meet him when classes resumes. Well, that was written on the letter. That's her choice.

Onyx eyes

A pair of them was embedded in her mind.

She could evoke how they used to stare at her.

She wondered if he was looking for her too.

She was hopeful.

A hopeless optimistic…

She sluggishly leaned on her palm as she listlessly watched after the absconding students at the cafeteria. Alone at the table, she wondered where Naruto was at that moment as she indiscriminately stirred her cup of cappuccino and eyed the whirl that the turning spoon created.

Sigh…

She took out her Rubric's cube and since she had nothing to do with the so much time, she continued the unfinished puzzle. It had been her hobby since childhood and all those time there was only one person who was able to solve it for her- her childhood friend; Yuki-kun. She had been more addicted to it since then but she was just able to solve it once in her entire life. Too bad, she couldn't remember how she did anymore. If only Yuki was there to help her. But nine years ago, he had left without saying goodbye. Still, she held on to their promise and she was glad he did too. Who could have thought he would do as promised to study at Utsukushima High except Sakura? All that's missing now was to spend the ball dance together. The school was known for that grandiose party during Valentine's Day and it was said that people who would share the entire ball night together would never, ever be apart.

_Promises_

_Are they always meant to be broken?_

_Please not this time!_

Her focus shifted to the tall guy with the first three buttons of his uniform left open. He took the table in front of the cherry head not knowing her jade orbs had been following him. He sat mightily with his flashy spiky ebony tresses, drooping as though the chair was some sort of a throne. With his eyes fixed on the floor, he looked as though he was absorbed in something.

_Kami!_

_It's Yuki-kun!_

He seemed to think of something.

_Is he-_

_Did he read the letter and now he's thinking about me?_

Was he?

_Yuki-kun…_

Eyes still glued on him

_How I wish I could talk to you now._

Cowardice…

xOxOxOxOx

It was again their swimming class, one the most obnoxious subject to Sasuke where his fan girls stare at his build maliciously with their jaws already sweeping the floor. Annoyed of the thought, he went to his locker to get his swimming trunks which he used to store there when not in need.

Label said _Uchiha __Sasuke_.

He opened it.

-

-

-

-

Books.

-

-

-

-

Jogging pants.

-

-

-

-

Rubber shoes.

-

-

-

-

A letter???

He grunted. Perhaps it was another fan girl. Or was it? He got the letter and inserted it in his pocket. He didn't have time for it now.

xOxOxOxOx

_One more week and we'll meet again_

_I just can't wait!_

_For now, I'll have to stay at Fukuoka for a week._

_I'll miss you…_

_Yuki-kun_

xOxOxOxOx

Heading to his way home, he walked on the busy streets of the city with his bag hung on his shoulder. It was almost 4 pm and you could effortlessly spot students with the same uniform dispersing to different places to hang-out with their chums. But that was not like Sasuke.

If he was not like Sasuke, he could have given up to the monotonous routine that turned his world. He was undeniably a genius though. For a very young age, he had been helping at the sales of their company. But he always thought he could live alone because he was great. There was no sense in denying that.

Alone

Like he needed no one

As he belonged to no one but himself

He balled his fists into his pockets since letting them loose annoyed him in a way (Why is Sasuke always annoyed of anything?). It had been his quirk since childhood.

He felt something.

Right.

When he took it out, it appeared to be the letter.

He was thinking if he was going to throw it or not. The trash bin is just a few meters away.

Anyway, reading it won't cost anything.

xOxOxOxOx

END OF CHAPTER

…Can you suggest anything? Please review if you think it's worth continuing. Thank you for checking out and since it's our sem-break, expect that I'm updating soon! Thanks again…

From crestfallen teen, the writer who's crestfallen for life.


	2. Coincidences

**"To Where You Are"** by _crestfallen teen_

Now I'm back for the second chapter! Thanks for those who appreciate this story. Please continue to support me. The thought of it invigorates me so much. It feels like it's worth it.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: **Coincidences****

* * *

**

It was quite early at the bus station in Tokyo when a girl with bright pink tresses had come to avail a first-class bus ticket to Fukuoka. She placed her luggage, composed of a trolley bag and a hand bag, beside her seat at the waiting area were most of the people at the bus station hanged about.

It was almost 20 minutes after her arrival when she noticed something.

She opened her hand bag to get her Rubric's cube to kill time but found out it wasn't there. The thought of opening her bag at the counter where she had availed her ticket had struck her. It must have fallen out when she got her wallet; she used to be slapdash when it comes to her things.

That Rubric's cube wasn't any ordinary cube that anyone could play.

It held her memories with her childhood friend.

It was way too special

And too much to be lost…

"Please look after my things." She told a crew and hurried to the counter.

It wasn't that far, maybe just 50 steps away? She went beside the line, keeping her posture and asked the lady if she had seen it or what.

"I must have fallen somewhere here. I have to find it. It's too important just to be lost." She said as her eye brows met.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I really didn't notice anything" was the lady's simple retort.

-

-

"Is it this?" said a smooth voice from behind.

She averted her gaze to the impassive-looking teen who was leaning against the cubicle of the counter.

She was slightly astounded and that began the awkward exchange of stares between the two of them.

"I have been waiting for the owner who left it." He held a cube of colors on his hand and neared it to her.

She nodded.

"Thank you! That's really important to me. I don't know what to do if I completely lost it."

She took it.

"Only an idiot lets his valuable things get lost." He shifted his eyes to a spot near her feet. He hated eye contact as always.

"Uh… I'll remember that."

_If only you're not the one who found my dear cube, I could have thrown you out of earth! What a hateful, cold person!_

No one have an idea how much she hated cold people. She could've plucked the eyes of the stranger and fried them in cheap cooking oil.

xOxOxOxOx

With his backpack worn on one shoulder, he handed his bus ticket to the security guard and pierced in the moderate space of the bus door. As the coldness of the air conditioned bus touched his pastel skin, he glanced at the half-filled bus and searched the most ideal place available. And he found it near the back at a seat beside the window. He laid himself at the softness of the cushy seat and stared outside the hazy window that overlooked the city and its busy people.

Incrementally, the bus began to get filled with different sorts of people and the seat beside the raven-haired guy was not an exemption.

"Just sit at the back sweetie; don't worry I'll watch after you. Be good." He could hear the woman's voice as he busily watched over the altering view at the bus that began to move.

Silence

Silence

How he loved it.

He could say his mind was finally at peace from work.

-

-

-

-

She sat at the vacant seat beside a young girl who looked apprehensive. She wondered where her companion was. She held her cube firmly as the stranger's words replayed in her thoughts. He was right. She had been very careless. Was that all Yuki-kun's worth? She turned and shuffled the cube, trying to concentrate on solving it.

Sigh…

-

-

-

-

_A film in sepia…_

_-_

_"Where are you?"_

_A young girl_

_Vague pictures_

_A children's park_

_A ramshackle bench_

_"—__kun__?" She called out._

_Her lips opened, but only the word __kun__ was clear._

_"Do you know how to use Rubric's cube?"_

_A young boy_

_The girl handed a ribbon to the boy._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm –"_

_His lips opened, but no other words were articulated._

_"He had left?"_

_Tears_

_"You promise?"_

_"I do."_

_"Together, we'll study at __Utsukushima__ High."_

_The girl nodded._

_"And we'll dance at the ball…"_

_The girl smiled._

"We'll be together forever."

_Friendship lasts forever…_

_-_

_-_

_"—__kun__!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Before she realized it, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

-

-

-

-

"Excuse me, do you mind if we swivel the seat? My daughter's behind." A voice broke his reverie.

"I don't mind. Go on."

-

-

The seat gently revolved.

A sleeping crimson-haired girl stumbled upon him.

It was a coincidence.

It was the slipshod girl again and she was right in front of him.

Even in her sleep, she looked so annoying.

The same Rubric's cube was held between her hands.

Quite impressive before the Uchiha; she had solved it.

Very rare people could do that.

And he was one.

-

-

-

-

The moment the bus had stopped, he stood up and got his things from the hanging shelf and held it on his shoulder. He glanced back. She was still sleeping at that very moment. _How careless. _He shifted his focus to the way and waited for the people in front of him to depart. He glanced back. She was unchanged. She was still peaceful in her sleep. What could she be dreaming about?

-

-

"Oi… It's time to go."

No change.

"Oi… Wake up."

Still, she didn't stir.

"The bus is leaving."

Her eyes fluttered.

He stared.

Her eyes opened.

He was still looking intently.

Onyx met Emerald.

He was taken aback.

They looked utterly like the pair of jade orbs that bothered his dreams.

Was it still coincidence?

She was taken aback.

He looked almost like Yuki-kun, especially the eyes.

He was annoyed with the long exchange of gazes.

He drew back.

-

-

Eyes could never lie no matter what

For they hold ones' soul in them.

-

-

"It's time to leave."

xOxOxOxOx

Konoha: 500 kilometers to the west.

That was what the mile marker said.

And finally, the place he wanted to see lay right before him.

A teen in a black jacket strolled at the busy streets of the village, searching for the nearest fast food. The two-hour bus ride made him hungry and thirsty as the crowded street added to the nuisance. He always thought having breaks was boring. And going to places like this was more boring. But staying at home and reading really thick business proposals was the most boring.

The thing that actually made him come and see the place was the letter he got from someone whose name wasn't specified. At first he thought it was some kind of prank or practical joke. But he could feel the person was sincere. And more to that, for the first time a possible link to his past had emerged. It said it was from a childhood friend but he wasn't that convinced. Anyway, that was why he went to Konoha. He had to know the truth no matter what.

He had to.

xOxOxOxOx

"Nee-chan, I'm home." The girl that Sayaka was waiting for had finally arrived. (Note: For those who don't know, nee-chan is a honorific which means older sister.)

From the reception table, she stood up and went to her facsimile, except the hair for she had a sleek amber mane, to hug her. Her younger sister was free, at last. It had been three months and yet Sakura hasn't changed at all. She always thought it was sad to stay at the inn alone. Not to mention, the two managed an inn at the heart of the village.

"Welcome home." Sayaka loosened her hold and smiled cordially.

"I miss you, Nee-chan." Sakura stared at her sister's ageless features and smiled back.

"Same. You must be hungry. I've prepared lunch for us."

"Thank you. How did you know I missed your cooking too?"

"Oh come on. Stop the flatteries. How's Utsukushima High?"

"Oh yeah. I have a lot to tell you…"

xOxOxOxOx

When the sun set to west, it emitted pinkish-orange shafts of light as the brightness of the sky began to falter. And by that time, the sleep-lover Haruno had fallen asleep in their room at the inn, safe and sound. Her older sister was wearily waiting for any tenant to fall from heavens as she sat at the reception table with her perfect posture ever. She was expecting for at least 10 percent increase of occupants since it was every schools' quarterly break. But she thought kami had been so wicked to her since from that early morning, no one even went there to canvass.

Sigh…

The wind chimes sounded.

_Praise __kami!_

Someone had come.

She eyed the entrance as a teen of her younger sister's age came into view. The good-looking guy went near and checked-in for a week. Subsequently, he signed the receipt and got his duplicate keys.

Room 3

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around." Sayaka read the piece of paper and asked.

"I'm from Tokyo. Is my room upstairs?"

"Yes. Thank you Uchiha-san."

How did she know? It was written on the receipt.

There were ten rooms and the biggest was used by the two. He turned to the stairs and went up to find his room.

xOxOxOxOx

It was almost suppertime so Sayaka went to their room to wake Sakura up. She was comfortably lying at the futon which she used to use before she went to the city to study. Sayaka greatly disputed her choice; there were lots of good schools nearby so why did she have to go to Tokyo and be far from her home? But she was way too pigheaded and no matter what she had to support her as the older sister.

"Sakura-chan." Gently, she tapped Sakura's shoulders.

-

-

Afterwards, the two went down to eat their meal which Sayaka had ordered from a nearby fast food. She took turn with her assistant who had helped her throughout everything since her younger sister decided to study at the metropolis. They preferred to eat at the round table adjacent to the reception desk to savor the cool night air and the free music from the nearby CD shop rather than at their quiet and dull room.

Soon, after the long banter and conversation they finished eating. Sakura noticed the extra box of dumplings and asked to whom it was intended for.

"Now that you ask, can you deliver it to room 3 to Uchiha-san?"

"A new tenant?" The cherry-head asked.

"Yeah. Just for a week. Not to mention, he's good-looking."

"So?" Sakura could hear her sister slightly giggle.

The Haruno's had been so thoughtful to their occupants. A good businessman takes care of his costumers as the saying puts it. And that was one good thing about them.

-

-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"U-Uchiha-san?"

No answer.

"Uchiha-san, are you inside?"

No answer.

"Uchiha-san?" She said in a louder voice.

-

-

-

-

The door opened.

"What are you calling about late at night?"

She quietly stared.

_Good-looking, huh?_

"Are you Uchiha-san?" She asked the salt-and-pepper-haired man who emerged from the door.

"No. Now, get lost!"

The door banged.

Room 4

She got the wrong room.

How careless.

-

-

-

-

"Why are you looking for me?"Her gaze drifted to her side and stopped at the young man.

"It's you."

He slightly crinkled his forehead upon the presence of the annoying girl he had come across earlier. Then he would have to see her for a week? He grunted at the thought of it. But he didn't wish to dwell in paranoid thoughts.

Coincidence again?

Maybe…

"My sister wants to give this to you. Take it as a welcome and a thank you gift."

Dumplings in carton

"Take it. She didn't have to." He shifted his focus to the door and turned the knob to enter.

_This cold bastard's getting on my nerve!_

"Wait! You please take thi—"

Why did the floor have to be wet?

Now she slipped because of the merciless floor.

He was stopped.

And the dumplings?

They fell right to his dark blue shirt.

How careless.

He was so pissed off.

She held her head low sheepishly.

She was expecting a loud rebuke.

-

-

-

-

"Now, be careful." he said in his flat voice.

She couldn't say if he was concrnced or what.

Incrementally, she tilted her head to face him with disbelief.

xOxOxOxOx

END OF CHAPTER

…So at last they met. Any suggestion? Please review if you think it's nice. Thanks! I'll do a better third chapter. I'll try not to get laid-back I swear.

From crestfallen teen, the writer who's crestfallen for life…


	3. Memento

**"To Where You Are"** by _crestfallen teen_

It's crestfallen teen again, back for the third chapter!!! I hope you'll love it since I made it slight humor… Haha… Thanks for those who appreciate this story… It's quite disappointing I didn't receive much reviews but it is okay (thumbs up!!!). I'll still do my best! That's a promise…

* * *

CHAPTER 3: **Memento

* * *

**

**Continuation…**

"Wait! You please take thi—"

Why did the floor have to be wet?

She slipped because of the merciless floor.

He was stopped.

And the dumplings?

They fell right to his dark blue shirt.

How careless.

He was so pissed off.

She held her head low sheepishly.

She was expecting a loud rebuke.

-

-

-

-

"Be careful"

-

She tilted her head to face him with disbelief.

Did he really say that???

"I might get even one time..." He smirked.

He was just joking.

But it wasn't funny, though.

It kinda scared the hell out of her.

_What?!_

"I hate you, you're such a cucumber man!"

xOxOxOxOx

He was awakened by the excruciating dream and found himself drenched in his perspiration. It was the dream again when he thought nothing could bother him now. His chest rose and dropped in a certain rhythm as he caught his breath.

Green eyes

He could hear his heavy breathing.

Why the so much mystery he had to solve?

He brushed his arm against his sweaty forehead and stood up painfully. His body hasn't felt so heavy before. The more he dreamt of it, the more the dream felt real and the more the pain felt real too.

He folded the mattress neatly then rolled the futon in one place to clear the small space of the room. It was about time to prepare himself for the long search he had to do.

He had to know the role she once played in his life.

xOxOxOxOx

Sayaka watched her sister worked hysterically as though there was no more time left. She wore her red apron that she forgot to take off after preparing meals while she watered the plants that were displayed outside the inn.

"Hey, you're overdoing it. You're here for a vacation." The older Haruno asked while counting the money that was at the counter.

"It's not good to relax so much, Nee-chan." Sakura hurried to the vendo machine and bought a soda in can.

"I wonder why Uchiha-san leaves so early. What's he into?"

It's raining dumplings today…

"I have no idea. Anyway, why don't we go to the festival?" The pink-head took off her apron and sat at the round, oak table.

_Did she mean to change the topic? __Hmm…_

"Sure. Let's bring Uchiha-san with us. What do you think?"

_Why __don't__ she quit bringing that Uchiha in the scene?_

"For what?" Sakura cocked a brow.

"So at least before he leaves he'll remember us. And let's give him a little memento." Sayaka told her.

"Memento? That's a good idea…"

xOxOxOxOx

Today is pepper cookies day!

A really surprising memento,

For the cucumber man!

-

-

It was late in the afternoon when Sakura decided to have a little snack after all the chores that she had finished. With all the energy left, she climbed the stairs and held the metal bar to support her worn out body with the other hand holding a plate of freshly baked cookies and biscuits. She instantly drew back when she spotted the raven-head at the balcony. She leaned on the wall and inhaled deeply.

_Good, the victim's already here._

_Go Sakura!_

_-_

_-_

"What are you doing there?"

-!

"I'm here to have some snack, Uchiha. And… I brought some cookies. Want some?" She finally went near him and stood at the balcony.

She was virtually ignored.

"Take it as a peace offering, Uchiha. I'm sorry for last night."

He eyed her as though he was suspicious.

-

-

She looked at his hand intently as it took one cookie from the plate laid on the cement partition.

The cookie was coming close.

It was closer.

It was right before his mouth.

His lips parted.

She gulped apprehensively.

He paused.

_Faster.__Faster.__Faster._

"Haruno," He said in his smooth voice.

"Huh?"

Shoot.

-!

He placed it in her mouth.

It was hot.

In fact, flaming hot!

Her eyes were teary with so much spice.

_What a bad, bad day!_

xOxOxOxOx

Another day had gone by…

She peeped behind a door and saw a figure slumped on the couch inside the Japanese style room. It was good to know the cucumber man was there in his room. She could now perform her modus operandi. _Good. Good._

_Go Sakura! You can do it this time!_

-

-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Uchiha-san I'm bringing some receipts you have to sign."

-

The door opened as the said tall guy went to face her.

"Please sign." The clumsy girl with crimson tresses showed an unworldly smile and held sheets of paper to his face.

She also held a black retractor pen that looked really familiar.

He got the receipts.

He got the pen as well and examined it silently.

-

An Uchiha Marketing symbol…

-

"You're giving me a shock pen?"

It looked typical outside but taking it as a normal pen is a no-no.

_You're not __gonna__ dupe me._

It was good that it was one of their marketing products.

"No, no. How could you say it's a shock pen? Please sign."

"You forgot to write the amount to pay on this one. I have to know before I'll sign it." He said, calmly.

Shoot.

_I'm dead._

"Write it. I hate waiting."

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

_I hate cucumbers!_

xOxOxOxOx

"Hey, where are you going?"

When she entered the room, Sakura found her amber-haired replica arranging a pile of clothes on a black luggage.

"There was an emergency call from our relatives. Uncle had an accident and he was rushed to the hospital. I have to go there and watch after him." Sayaka said almost without punctuations.

"How about me? Can't I just come along?"

_And keep away from the cucumber._

"You have to watch after the inn and I'll do my part at Suna. Undestand?"

The cherry-head was quiet.

"Now take care."

-

-

"…Same to you." Sakura embraced the older lady beside her.

She was always the obedient sister although headstrong sometimes.

xOxOxOxOx

It was almost time to lock the inn when Sakura decided to eat her meal. That night, it was raining hard. It was as though the sky joined her in her sadness. Her sister called a little earlier and had given the appalling news— their uncle had passed away.

It was weird that she had kept every light in the inn open; she feared darkness so much especially now that she had to be alone. The thought of someone dying even added to her fears…

She left her sister's assistant at the counter and went upstairs to get a pack of instant noodles stocked in their room. Instant noodles were really convenient whenever she got laid-back to cook.

She turned the knob of their room and made enough space for her to get in.

-

-

Clasp of thunders

The pack she took almost fell from her hands.

Another loud clasp of thunders

And then it was all in pitch black

-

-

The electric post was hit by thunder and had caused black-out in that vicinity. The Haruno's inn was no exclusion.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-san! Where are you?" A voice echoed by the passageway.

It sounded like it was their assistant.

She had been searching for Sakura for hours since the shutdown.

She was afraid of darkness.

But more than that, she feared thunder even more.

A girl's still a girl.

-

Downstairs

_Not here._

_-_

Room 1

_Not here._

_-_

Room 2

_Not here._

_-_

Room 3

_Not here._

_-_

Room 7

_Not here._

_-_

Laundry Area

_Not here._

_-_

Heavy breathing…

"Sakura-san!!!" Said a voice getting in a more stressed tone

-

-

-

-

She hugged her knees tightly.

Footsteps…

The sound was coming to where she was.

And she knew the person held some light.

The footsteps had stopped.

-

The door before her opened as the light emitted by the flashlight casted a diagonal line that incrementally crawled across her face as the door opened wider.

_Cucumber man?_

She wanted to say it but her lips defied her.

"Stand up."

-

"Haruno,"

-

He ducked to help her stand and get her out of the cramped closet.

"We've been looking for you."

"I-I'm scared, Uchiha." Her voice quavered.

How come she feared thunder so much?

She snaked her arms on his shoulders tightly.

His body tensed.

He wasn't used to it.

Her body was trembling and he could feel it.

Pitiful…

"Please don't leave me…"

xOxOxOxOx

END OF CHAPTER

…I'm so sorry I was really in a hurry when I made this one. I hope it will do. I'm really sorry… I'll do my best this fourth chapter I swear. Please review if you think it's worth continuing. Thanks…

From crestfallen teen, the writer who's crestfallen for life…


End file.
